The Last Chapter of My Story
by Ishtarr
Summary: 15 Years after Naraku's demise, Sesshoumaru meets his, protecting RinKohaku,much like his father.In the youkai graveyard,he reflects on his life,speaks with his father,and finds that special someone was waiting for him. SessKagura KohRinImplied AR Spoiler


Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

This is my first story I have ever written. I'm sorry if its simple or what not or formatted badly. I'm writing because I want to write it something I imagined.

Read/Review if you will. Inuyasha Manga Chapter 374 inspired me. The Characters may be OOC, but event takes place around 15 years after the defeat of Naraku. Even though, its a lot of Sesshoumaru reflecting. I'm going to try to keep them in character. As I said I never wrote a story before, much less a Inuyasha story. So I'm not that great and potraying them. Any suggestions would be heard and thought on.

A lot of my story is Sesshoumaru's thoughts. I think it would be clear when they speak aloud.

Pairings : SesshoumaruKagura KohakuRin (implicated) The Last Chapter of My Story 

This Sesshoumaru never would have thought I would end in such a pitiful death. My fate was too much like my father's. I always understood him, until he met Inuyasha's mother. I don't know why she was important to him, soon, I began to drift away from father.

Humans never really bothered me. They're are the weak, and trivial. Inuyasha, I hated him. Partly because he is hanyou, that will always be reminded of the one thing vexed me the most about my father. He and his mother gave the greatest youkai ever known such a pitiful death. I was supposed defeat him. I wanted to be as great if not greater.

His fangs, I always assumed they were to be handed to me upon my ascension, sou'unga and tessiaga.

That night, on the freezing beach, father's last words to me, I did not understand what he meant or why he even said such foolishness. "Do you have something to protect" he says. What a foolish ploy I thought. I never thought he would even consider such a foolish endeavor.

He left me the tensiega that infuriated me. Still, I cannot forsake it. tensiega, is still part of my fathers legacy, one of his fangs. I never understood why he gave me that fang... even now ... I am not sure why.

For a long time, I was searching for his fangs of destruction. I knew it was in a place, even I could not comprehend. Heh, I'm drifting in that place right now... looking upon my own grave ... right beside my fathers ...

Tessaiga, I had finally found it in the black pearl that resided in Inuyasha right eye. It troubled me that it was hidden there. When I was about to wield Tessaiga, it had a barrier that rejected me. However, Inuyasha was not able to wield it as well. Heh, does father not want anyone to have any of his "destruction fangs?" But when that girl with Inuyasha was able to hold it, I was appalled, did my father want humans to use it? No, they cant, they don't have the power to activate it nor see the secret of the wind scar. Inuyasha would be easy to kill, though I wanted to show him my true form, something he will never as a hanyou ever be able to do. My true inu youkai form. When Inuyasha was about to die, delusional as always, he said something that I always regarded as trivial and foolish. "IM GOING TO PROTECT YOU, OK?" With that, my father's fang took off my left arm.

As I still chased after the Tessaiga, I started to accept why it was given to Inuyasha. My father's fang is to be used to protect Inuyasha from the blood that flows in my father and I. So I decided to forsake this quest, understanding a reason why it was left to him. Now, I had to know why tensiega was left to me. I saved a human girl, I was going to leave her, until tensiega prompted me to save her. I guess I was curious to know why my father liked humans, therefore I did not bother me that she chose to follow me.

My own little group of fools follows me. What a strange child Rin was. She was unique, she showed compassion to almost anyone. Even she 'loved' Jaken, annoying toad as he is. Jaken is very loyal to me. Though he really doesn't know when to hold his tongue. I guess I started to show something after taking her in under my 'protection.' Still, I still cant see why my father valued humans so highly. I was still as cold as I am.

Toukijin ... I needed a sword. Heh, strange how oni fang is of the most-disgusting creature I ever looked upon. Naraku. Hell, fitting name for such a cunning, conniving bastard. Perhaps I had Toukijin for all the wrong reasons, I guess that is why my father, never unleashed sou'unga's power ... wanted to be sealed away forever.

On that restless night, the wind was restless... Kagura, wind user Kagura... She was a detachment of Naraku come to ask me for help. She wanted me to kill Naraku for her and set her free from him. Heh, I told her that she should not betray him if she doesn't have the courage go it alone. She doesn't deserve my help if she doesn't do that. Only if she ever does, I'll consider helping her. She was angry, very angry at me. She insulted my pride, my manliness, and me. I don't know why I did not strike her down. Anyone who said that, much less something related to Naraku would never had lived to see another day. Those red eyes, burning with passion for freedom. She wasn't easy to forget. Was I attracted to her? I dismissed my feelings as foolish and hid it. Maybe not as well as I had thought. She was very ... unique ... like Rin. As she took off, I thought "_Does she really have the power to defeat Naraku, whatever happens its not of my concern but...._"

Heh ... Rin and her innocent nature ... I never forgot her statement that night, though I never thought I would listen to something 'trivial.'

"_Sesshoumaru ... Rin is not alone anymore but ... doesn't that lady look lonely all there...by herself?"_

I remembered everything that night, every moment, every word. Was Rin really that observative? Maybe I really underestimated humans.

I remembered Rin's word, that day ... when I sensed Naraku's shouki and Kagura... Heh, maybe I'm loosening up after all. I was going to save Kagura. And she is the first person and only person that I really wanted to save. Seeing her fade away into the wind ... she was lonely ... just like me...

Tenseiga ... you failed me when I needed you the most. I'm right, what a useless sword. The one time, I Sesshoumaru wanted to use the sword ... because I felt ... I felt ...

She was not dead yet, and when she dies, there nothing to save.

Sesshoumaru: Chichue ... you were lucky before you died ... to sincerely saved a life ... your love's life ... Though I wonder about my mother ... If you have had the tensiega back then ... would you have saved her? Is that why you gave me the Tenseiga? So that I could save the one I ...

I'm not going to get emotional, I was always good and suppressing my feelings so that no one would see what I was thinking ... what I was feeling ...

Father, I did come to see you off one last time before you were gone. Give you a fitting, honorable, and memorable death. But I wanted to succeed you that night ... I had other reasons why I came.

Kagura, the person I wanted to save but failed to. The fact I came when you were dying, shows that you were a significant person in my life. My father was important to me, I came to see him go. But your death, affected me even more than when my father left me.

"Are you going ..."

Heh, I said those words to both of you. I didn't need to say it. Your ends were inevitable. But why did I say such a meaningless thing? No, are they meaningful?

Kagura, if you had not smiled when you faded away ... I would never have accepted your passing. If you accepted it, if you were happy, then I, Sesshoumaru accept it.

This is how the Killing life circle sees it. I wonder why my father named me that. Did he really see what I was going to be like? Kill the circle of life ... I wonder.

You had a beautiful death. I'll never forget it. Whenever there was wind, I thought about you ... I stared at the remaining feather, your feather ... that moment felt like an eternity.

I remember when Rin said you loved me ... I still wonder why you would love such a cold hearted daiyoukai. Kagura, did you really?

Damn, Rin can read me too well. She saw what was troubling me. I don't even think my father would have seen what troubled me.

_Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama ... did something happen to that pretty lady?_

_Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama would never care about such things , espescially because she is just a ..._

Sesshoumaru : She ...

Rin cried for the longest time. She said I would never be happy...

I told her you were happy when you left ... you smiled. She was still crying, but smiling. I never seen such an oxymoron. Happy and sad at the same time ... I guess your death was that way.

When you died, I vowed that Naraku would die ... and so I did fulfill my vow.

Kohaku, that damned brat. Inuyasha told me you died because you protected him. Heh, for that I saved him. Your sacrifice would have been meaningless if he had died. I didn't want that to happen. Of course I never wanted whatever Naraku wanted to happen, happen.

He wanted people to suffer, that is why I never killed Kohaku that night. I not doing what Naraku wants. So when you smiled, did Naraku not intended for you to be happy? What a cunning bastard ... he thought your death though. If he had just killed you , destroyed your heart, you would have been saved.

I look over at my fathers resting place.

Sesshoumaru:

Chichue, I have no regrets about my own passing. I did what I planned to do. I've come a long way since I received Tenseiga. Chichiue, I answered your last question. I had something to protect. Rin, her family, Rin and Kohaku's family. Ironic, how the only time I was really disappointed in you, almost the same situation happened with me. I learned my lesson long ago. When the only person I myself really wanted to save, I failed to do. I vowed I would never fail to protect anyone ever again.

Kagura, you really opened my eyes when you were gone. I felt ...sadness. Damn, how foolish I would looked, if I saw myself so long ago. You were the only one I really wanted to save ... what useless sword ... it really is ... isn't it?

Chichue, still, why did you give me the Tenseiga?

Then I realized, my father was sitting behind me, the whole time, heard everything.

Inu Taisho : Sesshoumaru, I'm proud of you. I wondered if you heeded my last words to you. ... Do you really still not know why I gave you that fang?

Sesshoumaru: I want to hear it from you.

Inu Taisho: You desired power so long ago... the power you desired was not true power. The strongest you will EVER be is when you have something you have to protect. That is where true power lies. Since you wanted power, I wanted to pass on the greatest power you could ever have ...

Sesshoumaru: ... your fang failed me when I wanted to use it the most...

Sesshoumaru and his father stared at each other for the longest time. His Father finally broke out a smile.

Inu Taisho: You know, I think someone special to you was waiting here for ... you

Sesshoumaru: ... How did you know?

Inu Taisho disappeared

Sesshoumaru: ...

Kagura's voice : "Is that Sesshoumaru's ...father... I'm free to go wherever I want, free to choose what I am going to do ... I havemade my choice ...I amm going to ...

Sesshoumaru stared at his father and his own grave for a very long time. At some moment, wind was ruffling his as perfect, smooth, white hair as his fluffy trailed in the wind. He didn't realize it until he realized she was sitting on her feather, watching him.

Sesshoumaru turned to stare at her.

Sesshoumaru: Kagura ...

Kagura: Sesshou ... maru ...

Sesshoumaru : How long where you here ?

Was she listening as well?

Kagura: That was your father? You two look alike ... like father like son huh...

Sesshoumaru: You were waiting all this time?

Kagura smiled, that same smile he always remembered.

Kagura : That doesn't really matter ... I was going to wait for you no matter how long ... besides I rather enjoyed playing with your hair ...

Sesshoumaru: What were you doing here all this time?

Kagura: Wandering wherever ... Waiting ... for you ... Freedom is nice but ... it would have been nice if you were with me ...

Waiting for me ... to be with me huh ...is this what it feels to be ...happy?

Kagura : Sesshoumaru, you think too loud.

Sesshoumaru : Am I that readable.

Kagura : You've changed ...

Sesshoumaru: ... ( The nonchalant look he always had )

Kagura: I see some things about you are still the same ...

Kagura smirked and chuckled.

Kagura : So ... Kohaku and Rin, huh. I was watching from the trees, that night when you could have killed Kohaku. He was under Naraku's control ... ordered to kill Rin ... I thought they were really cute ... together. Rin seemed to like him a lot ...

Sesshoumaru: I was never one to see that ... until I saw Rin with Kohaku ... Heh, I saved that brat. After Naraku took out his shard, instantly died. Bastard finally completed the jewel... Kohaku was lying on the floor ... lifeless ... I had to save him ...

Kagura: Did you ... why?

Sesshoumaru : Your sacrifice would have been meaningless if he had died. I didn't want that to happen at least ... I also had to kill Naraku ... at least for your sake ... I was going to fulfill what you asked me to do ... you were ready to fight on him on your own ... I willing to help you then ... heh ... I was always late ...

Kagura's expression softened

Kagura: In the end ... I was with you ...

Sesshoumaru : Is that what you wanted to say to me?

Kagura smiled

Then, Sesshoumaru smiled, his very first real smile ...

Kagura was amazed to see that Sesshoumaru could really smile_... I guess he really did open up_ ... gathering some courage, she dared to do move in ...

Kagura: ... Now, I'm going to be with you ... forever

With that said, Kagura kissed Sesshoumaru ... a rather long one ...

My very first smile ... Kagura and my own very first kiss ... it feels ... nice ...

And this is where my story ends.

What do you think? Is it bad for my very first story?


End file.
